I Failed You
by SophiaCrutchfeild
Summary: What would happen if Chat Noir couldn't save his Lady?


**Author's Note: I am so, so sorry.**

"Get back! What do you think you're doing?"

He saw the needle coming, and everything went into slow motion. He hadn't recharged yet, but so what? She was in danger. He was still Chat Noir. It was his job to protect her.

"Face your nightmares, Ladybug!"

He grabbed her, and felt the stab through his chest. "My… lady…"

Everything turned to darkness.

…

…

…

When Adrien came to, he was greeted with a chilling sight- darkness was descending over Paris… and his lady was on top of him, bleeding.

"Chat…" she whispered. "You stupid kitty…"

He couldn't do anything but watch as what was left of her blood ran out, leaving her dead in his arms.

"No… no, Ladybug, please!" he began to panic. "No!" He grabbed her body to his chest, agony flooding through him. "I'll… I'll kill him. I'll kill him! How dare he! How…"

He collapsed in tears over his lady's cold, still form, a desperate need for revenge claiming him as it's own.

…

Before long, the city was at its knees. The people all knew of Chat Noir, no longer a hero, but a terror who would as soon crush a bystander who got in his way as save them. The obsessed maniac who wanted only one thing: Hawk Moth.

The people were on the run, _Hawk Moth_ was in hiding- the only akumas lately had been trying to get rid of him, without any care at all for the miraculous.

As far as anyone knew, Adrien Agreste had died in the same akuma attack as Ladybug. Many theorized that he'd been Chat Noir's first real victim.

They weren't wrong.

…

"I have you now," he smirked, seeing the terrified man scrambling away, before giving up hope.

"Do it," he whispered. "It isn't like there's anything to live for… my wife and son have both disappeared… I don't care about the miraculouses… just kill me…"

"Pathetic bastard," Chat Noir laughed, before slicing his head clean off his shoulders… and suddenly, the head he was holding was that of Gabriel Agreste.

"Ha. Ha." It wasn't a laugh, at least, not by any sane person's definition. Chat Noir wasn't sane.

…

The akuma attacks had stopped, but the terror had not. The head of Gabriel Agreste remained on a spike, at the base of the Eiffel tower. The citizens hid at night, and many tried to escape the city… few made it out alive.

On the anniversary of his lady's death, Chat Noir went on a rampage, slaughtering all in his path. He drew pictures in the blood: a mural of obsession and pain. It was a nightmare to behold… a nightmare…

…

Then, he discovered the true secret of the miraculouses.

If you managed to get your hands on three, you were granted a single wish.

He could save her.

He went to his father's corpse and snagged the stone from his collar… that made two. Where was the third? His lady's body had been lost- her miraculous had disappeared with it.

…

A new ladybug appeared three years from the day his lady died. H=She had the miraculous he needed…

He took up the mantle of creating akumas, using Hawk Moth's miraculous, all the while using his Chat Noir powers… The people believed that the new ladybug could save them… she could… her miraculous could let him make it so none of this had ever happened…

He came after her relentlessly, until the day they met, face-to-face, and her blue eyes brought him back through the years…

…

She was locked in his mansion, and he treated her like his own queen. He gave her all she could ever want… technology, games, movies, servants… she still tried to escape… he knew why, but…

…

…

…

Ladybug was kissing him. He looked up at the blue sky… blue sky?

"Adrien… Chat… you're okay," she whispered, hugging him. "When that nightmare akuma stabbed you…"

"Nightmare?"

"A girl who got teased by her classmates for having a nightmare in history class. I took care of it…"

"It was just a dream? You're not… dead?"

"I'm fine. You protected me."

He grabbed her in a tight hold. "My lady…" he whispered into her shoulder, as his whole body shook. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine… you're okay… I'm okay…"

He couldn't help it anymore, as he let loose and sobbed into her chest.

…

Weeks later, the dreams still plagued him. None of them were as… real… as that first, but they still horrified him.

At least his lady was there every time. She'd revealed herself soon after the nightmare akuma had revealed him, and they stood by each other almost constantly…

What frightened him most, though, was that he knew, if Ladybug ever _did_ die?

There was an almost 100% chance that the nightmare would come true.


End file.
